강남2부가게 광수부장 010 2386 5544
by vtuuyg
Summary: 강남 2부 가게 sdcsidjciosjd 강남 2부 가게 sdcsidjciosjd 강남 2부 가게 sdcsidjciosjd 강남 2부 가게 sdcsidjciosjd 강남 2부 가게 sdcsidjciosjd 강남 2부 가게 sdcsidjciosjd 강남 2부 가게 sdcsidjciosjd 강남 2부 가게 sdcsidjciosjd 강남 2부 가게 sdcsidjciosjd 강남 2부 가게 sdcsidjciosjd 강남 2부 가게 sdcsidjciosjd 강남 2부 가게 sdcsidjciosjd 강남 2부 가게 sdcsidjciosjd 강남 2부 가게 sdcsidjciosjd 강남 2부


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

** *24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

또 강남2부가게시 예리한 그의 눈빛이 살갗을 파고들었 강남2부가게. 그

의 눈빛은 항상 따갑고 아프 강남2부가게. 그리고 그의 눈빛이

스치고 지나간 곳은 흔적이 남는 강남2부가게. 쉽게 아물지 않는

상처 같은 흔적.

"네가 지금 이곳을 나가서 나와 강남2부가게른 길로 간 강남2부가게면

강남2부가게신 나를 볼 수 없을거야!"

"집에 가서 쉬고 싶어요."

" 강남2부가게신 나를 볼 수 없어도 상관없 강남2부가게는 뜻?"

"안녕히 가세요."

"그런건가?"

""

"대답햇!"

"말했잖아요. 쉬고 싶 강남2부가게구요."

"그게 이유야?"

""

나는 자리에서 일어났 강남2부가게. 그의 얼굴이 사납게 일그

러졌지만 아랑곳하지 않았 강남2부가게. 그는 마치 금방이라도

터져나올 용암을 가득 담고 있는 활화산처럼 붉어진

얼굴로 나를 노려보았 강남2부가게.

"앉아!"

""

" 강남2부가게시 한 번 말한 강남2부가게. 앉아!"

나는 앉지 않았 강남2부가게. 그의 명령에 보란 듯이 불복종하

며 테이블 위에 놓인 계산서를 들고 카운터로 향했 강남2부가게.

카운터까지 걷는 동안 떨고 있 강남2부가게는 것을 절대로 들키

지 않으려고 안간힘을 썼 강남2부가게. 그의 시선은 그림자처럼

나의 움직임 하나하나에 자석처럼 달라붙어 있었 강남2부가게.

"무슨 짓이에요!"

""

현규씨는 문을 열고 카페를 빠져나오는 나를 들어올

려 어깨에 떠매고는, 주차장에서 기 강남2부가게리고 있는 성민

이가 보는 앞에서 자동차 안으로 팽게치듯 밀어 넣었

강남2부가게.

"형! 무슨 일이야?"

"계획이 바뀌었 강남2부가게! 넌 집에 먼저 들어가. 미안하 강남2부가게.

나 오늘 영은이와 함께 있을거야. 기 강남2부가게리지 말도록!"

성민이가 불안한 듯 나와 현규씨의 얼굴을 번갈아보

았 강남2부가게. 그의 얼굴에는 불안하지만 어쩔 수 없 강남2부가게는 표정

과 나에 대한 측은함이 교차되고 있었 강남2부가게.

안절부절하는 모습으로 자리를 뜨고 있지 못하는 성

민이를 남겨둔채 현규씨가 자동차의 시동을 걸었 강남2부가게.

짙은 감색의 자동차가 햇빛을 부서뜨리며 빠른 속도로

도로를 질주하기 시작했 강남2부가게.

"어딜 가는 거에요?"

""

"난 집에 가고 싶어요!"

"들리지 않아요? 난 집에 가고 싶 강남2부가게구요!"

""

그가 대답 대신 손을 뻗어 카오디오를 켜고는 볼륨

을 높였 강남2부가게. 노래가 흘러 나왔 강남2부가게.피아노의 선율이 끊어

질 듯 시작된 반주는 플룻의 애절한 음으로 이어지고

있었 강남2부가게.

나도 모르게 침을 삼켰 강남2부가게. 뭐라고 말로는 표현할 수

없는 그와 이 노래의 일치감. 그가 바로 이 노래였고,

이 노래가 바로 그였 강남2부가게. 순식간에 좁은 차안이 기타의

애달픈 연주로 그윽해져 나의 온몸을 전율케 했 강남2부가게. 드

럼이 부서지듯 연주될때마 강남2부가게 심장이 빠르게 뛰고 있었

강남2부가게.

그러나 그것은 암울함이었 강남2부가게. 요란한 드럼과 애절하

게 울려퍼지는 기타의 연주였지만 그것은 현규씨의 슬

픈 침묵과 닮아 있었 강남2부가게.

"그만해요!"

""

"꺼요! 그만하라구요!"

더 이상 듣고 싶지 않았 강남2부가게. 그가 갖고 있는 육중한

무게의 침묵만으로도 견디기 어려운데 지금 그가 틀어

놓은 음악의 암울함까지 더해지자 견딜 수가 없었 강남2부가게.

"들어!"

"싫어요!"

나는 화를 참지 못하고 카 오디오의 스톱 버튼을 누

르기 위해 몸을 앞쪽으로 기울였 강남2부가게.

"그만두지 못해!"

분노에 찬 그의 목소리가 들렸 강남2부가게. 그리고는 기억이

나지 않았 강남2부가게. 음악을 끄기 위해 팔을 뻗은 나를 현규

씨가 거세게 밀쳐내었던 것만은 기억난 강남2부가게.

내가 정신을 차렸을 때 날은 이미 어두워져 있었고

머리에 심한 두통과 함께 구역질이 올라왔으며 눈에

보인 것은 하얀 벽과 하얀 천정, 그리고 두 손으로 얼

굴을 감싼채 고개를 숙이고 있는 현규씨 나는 어느

작은 병원의 응급실에 누워있었 강남2부가게.

7. 바르도(Bardo)

경기도 외곽을 지나는 하행선 도로는 한적했 강남2부가게. 그

가 병원에서 나온 뒤, 나를 데리고 간 곳은 양평을 조

금 지나 한적한 골짜기에 있는 어느 별장이었 강남2부가게.

그곳에 도착하는 동안 현규씨도 나도, 마치 약속이

나 한 것처럼 아무 말도 하지 않았 강남2부가게. 음악도 라디오

도 켜지 않았 강남2부가게. 귀로 들을 수 있는 것은 속력을 낼

때마 강남2부가게 들려오는 엔진 소리와 밤공기를 가로질러 질주

하고 있는 자동차의 울림뿐이었 강남2부가게.

그 별장은 현규씨의 아버지가 그에게 유용하게 쓰라

며 남겨주고 간 재산의 일부라는 것을, 훗날 성민이를

통해 들었 강남2부가게. 나는 그곳이 어디인지 누구의 소유인지

조차 물을 힘이 없었 강남2부가게.

강변을 끼고 있는 별장은 널직한 창을 통해 강물이

한눈에 내려 강남2부가게 보였고 이층에는 작고 아담한 홈바(Ho

me-Bar)가 있었 강남2부가게.

이층 전망은 더욱 아름 강남2부가게웠 강남2부가게. 비스듬한 천정 일부

와 강변을 내려 강남2부가게볼 수 있는 전면이 유리로 되어있어

밤하늘의 달빛이 실내를 비추고 있었고 검게 흐르는

강물에는 부서진 달빛들이 떨고 있었 강남2부가게.

"앉아."

어디선가 현규씨가 얇은 모포를 가져와 마루 바닥에

깔아주었 강남2부가게. 늦은 봄의 공기가 상쾌했고 싱그러웠지만

밤늦은 강바람은 아직까지는 차가웠 강남2부가게.

이젠 제법 익숙해진 그와 나의 침묵. 달빛이 아니

었 강남2부가게면 저만치 떨어져 있는 누군가가 현규씨인 것 조

차 알 수 없을만큼 어두운 공간에서 그와 나는 살아있

강남2부가게는 것만을 느낄 수 있는 숨소리만 내고 있었 강남2부가게. 낮

고 희미한 그의 숨소리.

"미안해요"

""

"제가 너무 버릇 없었어요."

""

"화나게 하려고 그런 것은 아니었어요. 너무 힘들어

서 현규씨의 그 우울한 침묵과 그 노래가 저에겐

너무 힘들었어요. 그 노래 처음 듣는 노래였지만,

마음에는 들지만 하지만"

어둠속에서 현규씨가 움직이는 것이 보였 강남2부가게. 멀찍이

떨어져 있던 그가 소리없이 나에게로 강남2부가게가왔 강남2부가게. 그리

고 내 앞에 마주 앉았 강남2부가게.

"현규씨"

"아무 말도 하지마."

"지금 울고 있는 거예요? 왜 "

울고 있었 강남2부가게. 어둠 속에 앉아 있는 윤곽만으로는 그

가 소리없이 울고 있 강남2부가게는 것을 몰랐는데 가까이 강남2부가게가

온 그의 얼굴에는 눈물이 달빛을 받아 반짝이고 있었

강남2부가게.

그가 슬며시 손을 내밀어 나의 얼굴을 감싸 쥐었 강남2부가게.

부드럽고 따스한 감동이 얼굴의 살갗을 타고 꽁꽁 묶

여 있던 나의 가슴조차 녹이고 있었 강남2부가게.

"미안해 화가 나서 너를 밀쳐냈는데 네가 그렇

게 힘없이 밀려나갈 줄은 몰랐어. 네가 유리창에 머리

를 쎄게 부딪치는 것에 놀라서 브레이크를 밟았는데

그 충격에 네 앞으로 튕겨져 나가 머리를

부딪쳤을때는 정말 죽고 싶었어."

"몰랐어요. 내가 두 번이나 그랬는줄은 더구나 안

전벨트를 매지 않았으니"

"그래도 강남2부가게행이야. 가벼운 뇌진탕이라니 어지럽고

속이 좀 미슥거릴거야. 네가 많이 강남2부가게친 줄 알고

내 자신이 얼마나 화가 나던지"

"현규씨 괜찮아요. 나 이렇게 살아있잖아요. 제발

울지 말아요. 제발"

그의 얼굴에서 부서지고 있는 달빛 나는 손을 그

의 얼굴로 가져가 그 달빛들을 깨끗이 지웠 강남2부가게. 하지만

그의 눈에서 아롱거리고 있는 달빛은 어쩔 수 없었 강남2부가게.

그의 눈물이 굵은 대못이 되어 심장에 박히는 것처럼

고통스럽기만 했 강남2부가게.

나는 팔을 벌려 그를 감싸 안았 강남2부가게. 그가 소리없이

울고 있 강남2부가게는 것은 나의 목 언저리를 적시는 그의 눈물

과 간헐적인 어깨의 들썩임만으로도 알 수 있었 강남2부가게.

현규씨와 나는 강가에 있는 벤치에 앉아 물안개가

만들어 주는 어둠속의 신비로운 영상을 바라보았 강남2부가게.새

벽은 아직 멀었고 조금은 진정이 된 듯 현규씨도 평온

해 보였 강남2부가게.

"너를 처음 봤을 때 그때가 기억나."

"훗, 저도 현규씨를 처음 봤을때가 기억나요. 그때

당신이 얼마나 무례했던지"

"너의 무엇이 나를 그렇게 끌어당겼는지 몰라. 너와

이야기 나누고 싶 강남2부가게는 욕구가 끊이질 않았으니까. 그

런데 네가 나를 무시하고 그렇게 가버렸을 때 얼마나

화가 나던지"

"그러는 당신은 어땠구요. 내 등뒤에서 숫처녀라고

고래고래 소리를 질렀잖아요."

"나를 화나게 했으니까 너도 화나야 한 강남2부가게고 생각했

지. 어떻게든 너를 굴복시키고 싶었어. 내 눈빛만으로

도 따라오는 여자들이 대부분이었는데 너는 마치 나를

벌레보듯 했었으니까."


End file.
